Manufacturers of consumer-oriented computing devices, such as laptops or desktop computers, may pre-load software on the computing device at the time of manufacture so that the user can immediately use the computing device for various applications after purchasing the computing device. For example, many computers are pre-loaded with some version of word processing software so that a user can immediately use the computer to create letters or other such documents. Other applications, such as spreadsheet processing applications may be included as well. Purchasers of computers that can immediately use the computer may perceive immediate value in the computer.
The pre-loaded software application may be based on a reduced capability set of an existing software application. Such pre-loaded software is commonly referred to as a “starter” application version of the “full” version of the software application. Thus, the word processing starter application pre-loaded on a computer may have a subset of the features and capabilities available in the full version of the application. Software manufacturers find that providing a starter application of a software application allows users to gain familiarity with the software application and increases the likelihood that the user will later purchase the full version of the software application.
A user of the starter application may believe that the starter application is sufficient to meet their initial needs. However, as the user becomes more proficient with using the starter application, the user may encounter deficiencies in trying to perform certain functions and may not always know when the additional capabilities in the full version may be useful. Thus, if the user is not made aware in a timely manner of the additional functionality in the full version that is available, then the user may not appreciate that the full version would provide additional benefits to the user. In turn, the user may be less likely to purchase the full version of the application.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.